


I Needed That!

by Building_Dreams



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: All the Characters are Actors, Alternate Universe, Humor, Oneshot, Random & Short, Ratchet is Possessive Over His Lines, Starscream Doesn't Get Paid Enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Building_Dreams/pseuds/Building_Dreams
Summary: When Cylas breaks Knock Out's energon prod, the Decepticon medic says something that ticks off not just the director, but Ratchet too.
Kudos: 18





	I Needed That!

The monster binded to the medical berth struggled, tossing his body left and right until finally the snap of his restraints breaking echoed through the room. The hulking shell of the former Breakdown, now being occupied by the human proclaimed him as Cylas, infused with unstable synthetic energon and the dark blood of Unicron, the destoryer, was a menace to be feared.

Starscream's wings lowered and he let out an audible screech that made him live up to his own designation as the now Terrorcon Cylas lunged forth to attack. A flash of red dodged the thirsty creature from taking a bite at him. Grabbing his personal weapon, letting it collaspe and spark to life threateningly to anyone that got stabbed that it would hurt. And it would hurt a lot.

Taking aim, Knock Out lunged forth, piercing the sensitive wiring of the mindless thing with his energon prod. A look mixed with terror and dismay etched the medic's face as all he did was irk the monster and take its attention away from the seeker.

Cylas snarled, easily slipping the energon prod from Knockout's shaking servos and snap it in half. The monster glared down at the vain Decepticon, snarling. Though the expression on the doctor's face was not that of fear but of anger. The clenched servos of the mech only added further signs that Knock Out was pissed.

"I NEEDED THAT!"

"Cut!" the director shouted, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. He was not the only one. Cylas groaned, rolling his optics and groggily walking back to his previous post on the berth so that he would be ready for the next try. Starscream growled, raising his clenched servos in the air as he walked off the set, grumbling how he wasn't paid enough. "Knock Out, that is not your line!"

"B-but..." The Decepticon gather up the two pieces of once was his energon prod, gazing down at the director with tears in his optics "...Look what Cylas did!"

The director sighed, bringing his face into his hand as he shook his head. The clang of metal and a pained yelp had the man look back up to see Knock Out rubbing his servo over a large dent in his helm and Ratchet coming over, picking up the wrench he had thrown at the other medic.

"We, or more specifically, _I_ don't care what Cylas did. You do not ever use my line ever again, or you'll end up needing more than a buffer to clean up your paint," Ratchet threatened.

"Now that you mention it, I _do_ need a buffer..." Knock Out spoke, trailing off as he looked over his frame, it obvious that the vain mech had ignored Ratchet's warning. "My paint does a look a little dingy, don't you think?"

Ratchet narrowed his optics, sneering down at the mech before him as he growled. "That's it!" With but a simple thought and the sound of transformation, the Autobot medic's servos were instead his blades. "Prepare for surgery!"

Staring at the blades with mouth agape and wide optics, Knockout did the only thing he could do...Run. 

**Author's Note:**

> Rather not-so-young short oneshot from my early years of fanfiction writing. Hope you all enoy!


End file.
